


The Capitol Watches

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dystopia, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Mutants, Science Fiction, Trippy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones is the most-watched reality show in Panem. There's only one question on everyone's lips now. Will Jon Snow be back for Season 6?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capitol Watches

President Snow watched the footage once more, of the men in black stabbing their Lord Commander in the centre again and again, some of them crying. Jon Snow fell with a thud to the white snow, grey eyes staring up, blood pooling behind him. Macabre. A wonderful end to a season.  
Snow turned quizzically to Seneca, who spoke carefully, “The mood in Panem after the last episode has been very restless, President. Jon Snow was a symbol of hope in the districts, and wildly popular in the Capitol.”  
“Where is he?”  
“We airlifted him from the Game immediately, after sending the Others on the black brothers. He is in our emergency room, and we have our best doctors working on him.”  
Snow scratched his beard and coughed lightly into his handkerchief. “Call GRRM,” he ordered.  
The plump, thoughtful man arrived in a few minutes, large round glasses perched on his face. He carried his book of notes with him, settling in a chair in front of President Snow, next to Plutarch Heavensbee.  
“Very intriguing,” he mumbled excitedly President Snow, “I never thought Jon Snow’s actions were so unpopular as to let someone as despised as Bowen to gather enough support to kill him.”  
President Snow considered the man before him with his shrewd eyes. “Find a way to bring him back to the Game.”  
GRRM shook his head, “It’s over. He’s dead.”  
Plutarch spoke up, “We might save him yet.”  
“But, how do we put him back in the Game? It makes no sense. Unless-“ GRRM hesitated. His eyes crinkled up in amusement.  
President Snow looked at him from under his eyebrows, slowly tilting his head downwards. He could read people. This man was a genius. He had always known this would happen - perhaps he had planned this all along.  
“Remember the simulations we showed Daenerys Tagaryen in the House of the Undying? We showed her a Night King.”  
Plutarch’s eyes widened.  
“We could make Jon Snow the Night King.”

\------------------------------

Plutarch remembered the little baby in his arms, with Ashara’s eyes, and President Snow’s harsh features. President Snow had asked him to ‘get rid of it’ when the poor woman had come to him with the baby. He had an idea.  
“Can we put him in the Game?”  
The Game. The Hunger Games every year was not enough for the populace. Three hundred years ago, when Panem had first risen, all dissenters had their memories wiped off and sent to deserted islands. There, castles and keeps were set up for them, so a new reality show could begin, given fascinations for medieval history at that time. Houses were made, banners designed based on broad ranging themes – ice, fire, mutants, legends and prophecies written from scratch, scrolls sketched in antique ink. When the men and women had settled, and a carefully regulated culture was developed among them, with handpicked lords and ladies- over a hundred and fifty years, they had developed a sense of history and belonging. Though telecasts had not begun back then, it was a wonderful social science experiment that behavioural scientists used to understand how people behaved, rebelled, politicked, traded – a wonderful source-book for running Panem. Disease experiments could be carried out without fear. A medieval society was developing before their very eyes, helping them understand their own.  
Events had took a turn for the ugly when the batch that they had inserted purple eye genes in: the Tagaryens - went to war with the rest of the realm. It was then that the possibility of a reality show began to be discussed. A lot of money was there to be made. GRRM, an expert on the culture of Westeros and Essos was called in for discussions. Hence, Game of Thrones began.  
Plutarch remembered when President Snow had asked for Ashara Dayne from the footage, his eyes widening at her beauty. He had her brought back to Panem and drugged and raped her. She had lived a puzzled life in the Capitol – unbelonging and not understanding, until she was sent back to the Game with the baby, on Plutarch’s request. In a day after meeting Ned Stark she was dead to ensure her silence.  
The government added fuel to rumours of R+L = J, promoting it in chat forums and the media that Jon Snow was the lineage of Rhaegar and Lyanna. When Plutarch saw GRRM’s amused eyes, he knew that the irony of Jon’s bastard name being Snow was not lost on him. 

\--------------------------------

Jon stood on the Wall, enjoying the slight bite of the cold in his bones. He suddenly felt a whirring noise near his head. He grabbed into the air and a small cold thing was gripped in his palms. When he opened his palm slightly, the thing twirled in his palm, tickling it. He crushed it with all his force, and his palm bled a little. A small crushed thing lay in his palm, with colourful threads running through it. The glass on it had cut his palm. Just then, a raven swooped, skimming his head and he quickly dropped the crushed thing down the Wall, in his irrational fear for birds ever since the warg had scratched his face.  
He forgot it. But Seneca initiated a technology upgrade that ensured that the new cameras evaded capture.

\--------------------------------

GRRM had been ecstatic when Daenerys Tagaryen was tested positive for fire-resistance from DNA samples. The fire-resistance gene was quite recalcitrant, just as he had requested, popping up in the most unlikely of the Tagaryen line. He had begged Seneca and the technical team to create dragons for years, after their success with creating the large direwolves and splendid design of the mutant Others. They finally acquiesced. It had taken ten months of gene experiments to finally create the mega-mutant in the lab, just in time to let three mutants out for Khal Drogo's funeral. In the trauma of the fire burning and with the khal asleep, no-one had noticed the dragons released into the fire from the hovercraft.  
They had talked of making the organisms hatch from eggs and reproduce on the islands, but it was waved off as too risky.

\-------------------------------

Varys walked into the control room, and dialed GRRM.  
“George, how’s everything? Do you need any more excitement? I've heard ratings have gone up.”  
GRRM replied, “It’s fine, Varys. You did what you could. Any news?”  
Varys had watched some interesting footage from yesterday, from the hundreds of cameras and bugs installed all over the Keep. But he did not have to tell his boss everything.  
“Nothing so far, George,” he whispered.  
GRRM smiled. He knew better. He called Petyr Baelish.  
Petyr moved to one of the smaller rooms of the Eyrie and shut the doors.  
“Harrold Hardyng,” GRRM said.  
“What, George?” Petyr shifted the phone to his other ear.  
“I suggest you marry Sansa, apologies, Alayne to Hardyng.”  
“That would be a good match,” Petyr replied smoothly. But, he had other plans.

\---------------------------------

It took them several days to design the new Jon Snow, now the Night King. Then months to unmake and make him, changing his DNA and growth patterns. It would have to take atleast a year to shoot the next season, for him to acquaint to his new character. When he dropped back to the Game one year later, semi-conscious, with bony ridges on his head, a much taller frame than most Others, and some great pheromones for attracting the opposite sex, GRRM had no doubt as to who the mutants would accept as their new Night King. Season 6 was going to be a blast.


End file.
